Kaysa, Nightbreeze
"I am steel. I am the Shroud" Kaysa (pronounced Kaesa) is a young elven female adventurer and a crew member of the Ravishing Ruby. Description A young elven female of slightly below average height. She's got raven black hair, fair, smooth skin and a pair of silvery blue eyes that appear to reflect direct light in the same manner as a feline's would. This eyes are the sign of the strange variation natural to Ourah known as the Shrouding. Her clothes are mostly black, with gray and tan lightly armored parts with hardened leather and padding. She carries an elven curved blade on her back, a katana over her waist and a light crossbow hangs from one of her shoulders. She is lithe, graceful and have no scent of her own. She normally walks slightly on her toes. Kaysa usually has a soft accent, no matter what language she is currently speaking. She does not hide it. History Not much of her past is known, not even to her, since the training process for the Shrouded clouds their memories. During Islandfall She lived in a small community close to the Atoll by the time of the Islandfall. When time came, she escaped the island on board of the Ravishing Ruby. They were assaulted overseas by another manifestation of Sin, this time, in the form of Adolphus, a former adventurer in a corrupted state, along with a corrupted Ceres. The pair and their infected minions were vanquished and Adolphus was sank on the sea and given a burial. As soon as the refugees landed on the port of Septabas, they were met with suspiction and were instantly confronted by the local authority, the same that would commit suicide later on, in a ultimate act of cowardice. Kaysa, along with many other adventurers headed for the keep, while another group prepared to buy some time with their fleet. Once her group arrived at the scene, they encountered a horrid display of blood and corpses. They were too late to save them. There was no time to react to it, though, as a voice from the inside goaded the adventurers to come in. The voice, later confirmed to be Hel, continued to mock them until they entered the now defiled keep. This was the first time she really teamed with either Asphodel, Vaero, Church, Atara, Breaker and Ephras. Together, they vanquished Hel and his minions at the same time the others held at bay the full bulk of the host. When Church used the portal stone to stabilize the gates, Sin was defeated. Since then, the refugees have been taking steps to ensure Septabas' safety. Abilities As most of her kind, she is highly trained in swordplay. Her unorthodox style consists in precise and lightning quick strikes, with wide sweeps, spins and blade twirls, with a strong emphasis in acrobatics for defensive purposes. She favors curved blades. She's also a good sniper. The Shroud grants her superior speed, reflexes, agility and battle insight than the average elf. She is perceptive and stealthy, which, along with her skills at lockpicking, investigation, following trails and pickpocketing makes her an excellent spy, and, reluctantly, a superb assassin. Since she enjoys cooking and brewing, she has an excellent taste and makes for a skilled cook. She also has some talent with craftmanship, excelling at weaponsmithing and alchemy, both abilities that she was trained in by the Shrouded Talons of the Hidden Valley. Even though she was not knowledgeable in the arcane in the beginning after the events of the Islandfall and upon meeting highly skilled individuals, she has started her training in magics and chemicals. So far, her advances give them a great edge when dealing with different enemies, specially when using a potent mutagenic brew that she uses to enhance her dexterity. She also creates explosive chemicals. Kaysa is adept at surprising her opponents and adjust her tactics. She employs every element at her disposal as cleverly as she can. Relationships During the fight that ensued at Septabas, near the end of the Islandfall event, Kaysa met a few acquaintances: Fiena Windrider: A half-elven buccaneer from Sargava. Captain of the Ravishing Ruby. Asphodel: An aztlanti mystic from the lost empire of Aztlant. They met when during the Showdown at Septabas' Keep, where they faced Hel along with others. They became fast allies. Kaysa thinks of her as a friend. They usually joke around and share a drink or two at the local tavern. Asphodel's good nature is usually baffled at Kaysa's blunt approach and dislike of weakness of character and impractical thinking. Breaker-77: A rare kind of half-construct known as exo and follower of Sarenrae. Kaysa finds him passionate but trustworthy and open. They met when they faced Hel together and have been involved in many adventures since then. They are usually at odds when deciding what approach they should take regarding people, but overall, they can work together just fine when the need arises. Chail of Nidal: A tiefling druidess from Nidal. A fellow crewmate on board of the Ravishing Ruby. Church: A syrinx priest and one of the few field leaders left, owner of the Ibis. Allarion: An aasimar champion of Apsu, one of the highest ranking field leaders. Ephras: An aztlanti martial artist and follower of Irori. He has a soft spot for Asphodel, something Kaysa normally uses to tease both of them. She thinks he's a reliable warrior. Trivia * Kaysa's appearance is modelled after american model Bridget Satterlee. * The shroud elves are native to the world of Ourah and were created for that specific setting. * Inspiration for the Shroud manifesting in weird eyes was taken from The Witcher as is the use of mutagens. * Interesting enough, Kaysa's fighting style closely resembles the witcher's. * Even though she has no scent of her own, she oftentimes smells faintly of sweet wine or fruit. * Her accent sounds like spanish. * She has a natural knack for magics, but her heavy focus on living life and lack of proper schooling prevents her from reaching her true potential. She is capable of weak magical telekinesis. She does, however, exhibit a mild capability and innate understanding of the enchanting process. * Kaysa exhibits a tendency to behead her opponents and take the heads of fallen victims. Where she stores them and what does she do with them remain a mystery. She once suggested she had plenty of goblins. She seems more excited at the prospect of taken a barghest head though. Quotes "Hey hotstuff! Fresh air is still trending" ─''to Hel ''"Why is everyone around so obsessed with feces or sex?" ─regarding people swearing "So... We kill them, right?" ─an usual question